


honey lavender;

by mfefighterpilots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jeith Jaith, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfefighterpilots/pseuds/mfefighterpilots
Summary: After the Galra war Voltron and the Garrison set to work in rebuilding their home planet though it may take some time. The Paladins and the MFE's end up sharing rooms due to the fact parts of the Garrison were destroyed and there was less space but that is the least of their worries. Keith and James end up bumming together but it's not as awkward as it may seem with Kosmo bringing the pair closer who know what may be in store for them in the future





	honey lavender;

**Author's Note:**

> Jsjdkdmdms please forgive me I'm a terrible writer I just need some Jeith Tea to satisfy me also there may or may not be smut in one of these chapters uwu dw there will be a warning if its not your thing

After the war with Sendak defeated,earth safe from the clutches of the Galra,Humans and aliens alike being set free from prisons being returned to their homes;the Garrison and Voltron had set to work with helping to restore their home planet,many cadets being sent out to help different countries rebuild.  
Voltron and the MFE's were discussing the damages caused to the Garrison during the last fight

"The ion canon wrecked this part over here pretty bad I suggest we put our focus at this point" Iverson exclaimed pinpointing the side of the building zooming into the print to examine the damage  
"With all due respect sir this is the least of out worries,I believe we should first start repair over in the QFR perimeter" James insisted moving the map over to the bottom area of the print zooming in to present the damage caused.  
Iverson raised an eyebrow  
"And why is that cadet" he questioned  
Shiro looked over the damage at the QFR perimeter and then looked up his gaze questioning James,the others all looked at him expectantly waiting for his answer  
"this is where most of the ships are built and the route of most of our tech  if we start repair here we will be able to send out more pilots and planes to help" James answered searching up the digital blue print of the centre damage of the route,Shiro nodded his head in agreement turning to look at Iverson  
"Good call James,Iverson Sir let's  send them to the QFR perimeter" Nadia asked already typing away to send the message so repairs could be done as soon as possible  
"Very well Cadet"Iverson granted gesturing to the screen  
"We will resume work tomorrow it has gotten very late and I want everyone up early"  
Everyone nodded in agreement,the MFE's saluting before leaving the room  
The Paladins each  retreated to their shared a rooms with one of the MFE pilots  
Hunk with Nadia  
Lance with Veronica  
Pidge with Leif  
Shiro with Kinkade  
And Keith with James  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow goodnight" Hunk said before walking into his shared room yawning slightly  
"Same here g'night guys" waved Lance before slipping into his room with his sister  
Keith shared his good nights before he stepped into his room only to be pushed over by a certain fluffy Wolfo  
"Kosmo!" Keith giggled happily rubbing the Wolf's fluffy head  
"I thought you were already asleep" Kosmo licked Keith's face before nestling in his arms  
Keith ran his fingers through the Wolf's hair smiling  
"Kosmo huh" Keith looked up to see James who had taken off his Garrison uniform and was wearing a shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and thick biceps  
"Um yeah his name's Kosmo isn't that right boy" Keith said rubbing his back,Kosmo nudged his nose against Keith's cheek  
"I used to have a dog too,he was a husky pretty big,I guess Kosmo kinda reminds me of him" James said scratching his neck  
"Would you like to pet him?" Keith asked,petting the floor next to him gesturing for James to sit down  
James looked down at the him awkwardly  
"if you uh wouldn't mind" he said sitting down near Keith  
"Of course not" Keith smiled  
James hesitantly placed his hand on Kosmos back feeling the soft fur watching it glow lightly like it did before he teleported  
Kosmo leaned into the touch before rolling over onto his back  
Keith giggled "He wants you to rub his belly" James placed his hand onto Kosmos belly rubbing it  
"I think he likes you" Keith said watching the two play  
"Yeah?that's good to hear"James said before Kosmo jumped onto him licking his face  
"Hey easy boy haha"James laughed rubbing the Wolf's head  
He sighed his smile dropping "I-I miss him"  
Keith frowned lightly placing his hand on Kosmo head  
"I'm really sorry James," keith said apologetically "I don't know what it's like to lose a pet so I don't really know what to say,I wouldn't know what to do if I lost Kosmo"  
"It's fine" James assured lacing his fingers through Kosmos fur  
Keith blushed slightly looking at the ground  
"You can play with him anytime you know"he said sheepishly looking down  
James turned his head to look at Keith  
"Really?"  
"Of course you're welcome to come Visit and play if you'd like" Keith ran his hand through Kosmos fur  
"I'd love that actually,thank you Keith" James smiled gratefully   
"No problem" Keith smiled  
They both rubbed Kosmos head accidentally brushing their hands together  
"s-sorry" Keith blushed  
"It's fine" James looked at Kosmo  
"Hey Keith,I never apologised"  
Keith looked up at James tilting his head confused  
"apologised?apologised for what"  
"Sorry for all that shit I said to you when we were younger,that was really messed up man I never should've brought that up,it was such a dick move" James said running his hand through his hair  
Keith smiled looking back at Kosmo  
"It's fine really,we were both young and stupid if anything I should be apologising I shouldn't have punched you"  
James scoffed "Are you kidding me I deserved it I was such a brat" They both sat in silence for a second before laughing out loud at their own mistakes  
"Fine I guess we're both idiots" Keith giggled 

_your idiot_

"Yeah guess we are" James replied  
Keith glanced up at the clock  
"We should really get to bed huh it's pretty late and we need to get up early"  
"Yeah I guess" James sighed getting up  
"Come on boy bed time" Keith said rubbing Kosmos belly before he teleported to Keith's bed curling up cosely in the sheets  
Keith turned to look at James  
"Sleep well"  
James smiled  
"You too"

**Author's Note:**

> ÙWÙWÙWÙ  
> well for a first time writer it's not bad I lied it's complete crap I'm sorry QwQ I do when the next chap will be out but I doubt you'll want it oof


End file.
